warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Stormharts Fanfictions/ Revenge of the past
Welkom thumb Samenvatting Het verhaal, speelt zich lange tijd na de echte boeken af. De Clans hebben vele malen de krijgscode overtreden en dingen als moorden en verraad werden normaal. Dit wekte woede op bij de Sterrenclankatten. Als wraak zorgden ze ervoor dat geluk en vreugde voorgoed verdween. De Clans schrokken natuurlijk nu ze zouden boeten voor hun fouten. Ten einde raad vragen de 4 Clans de SterrenClan om hulp en genade. Die krijgen medelijden en geven Hun 1 kans om alles recht te zetten. Als die verpest wordt is alles voorbij en kan iedereen zijn dromen laten varen. 4 jonge krijgers worden uitgekozen om 3 bijna onmogelijke opdrachten te vervullen. Dat vereist veel meer dan ze hadden gedacht. is hun wil sterk genoeg om alles te doorstaan? indeling De hoofdstukken worden verteld uit 4 verschillende gezichtspunten. Elk hoofdstuk 1 van de 4 katten. Poll Wie is jouw favoriete personage? Amberclaw Dapplerose Featherblaze Jaywing proloog Het proloog bestaat eigenlijk uit 4 stukjes, van Amberclaw Dapplerose, Featherblze en Jaywing 1 (Featherblaze) Featherblaze schudde de dorre blaadjes uit haar vacht. Het werd kouder en de wind woei hard. De warme zon werd langzamerhand opgeslokt door de heldere maan. "De perfecte tijd voor de jacht" dacht Featherblze opgewekt. Plotseling hoorde ze een zacht gepiep en voelde een warme vacht tegengaat poot. Ze keek om laag. Een kleine créme wite kitten met bruine vlekken op haar gezicht keek haar met diep blauwe ogen aan. Featherblaze boog zich en gaf haar zusje een lik. "Ragkit, het is al laat je moet gaan slapen." Miauwde ze. Ragkit keek haar verontwaardigd aan. "Maar ik ben nog niet moe." Featherblaze tilde haar op en liep naar de kraamkamer. Het viel haar op dat Ragkit niet zo mollig was als de rest van haar leeftijd. Ze stapte snel de kraamkamer binnen. Een donkerbruine poes zat haar zelf te wassen een keek verschrikt op toen ze de twee zag. Ze ontspande zich weer. Featherbze liep bezorgd op de poes af en zette Ragkit neer. "Muiswolk, geef je Ragkit echt wel genoeg melk?, ze is zo dun." Muiswolk zuchte. Na de verdwijning van Featherblaze ouders, was ze zo bezorgt geweest om haar jongere zusje. Het viel niet altijd mee om een vriendelijk antwoord te geven. "Featherblaze, rustig. Het gaat prima met Ragkit, ze is niet dun, ze is slank." Featherblze twijfelde. "Ik weet zeker dat als mijn ouders terug komen, ze Ragkit niet zo dun willen zien." Muiswolk begin zich een beetje te ergeren. "denk na!, je ouders zijn al dood! Ik vind het heel erg voor je, maar je moet het accepteren, dat is het beste voor iedereen." Dat zij ze natuurlijk niet, maar Featherblze was niet achterlijk en had het al lang geraden. "Ze leven!, ik zal me er niet bij neerleggen tot ik bewijs heb dat ze dood zijn!, maar ik heb geen bewijs dus leven ze!" Ragkit dook bang in elkaar. Featherblze vermande zich. "Kalm, er is niets. Niet bang zijn." Miauwde ze geruststellend. Ragkit ontspande zich en tegen Haar zus aanliggen. Featherblaze begroef haar neus in de donzige vacht van Ragkit en deed haar ogen dicht. "Oh, SterrenClan, laat onze ouders alsjeblieft nog in leven zijn." Was het laatste wat ze dacht tot de slaap haar in zijn greep kreeg. 2 (Jaywing) Jaywing likte zijn poot en maakte zich klaar om te gaan jagen. Zijn broer en zus leken te raden wat hij wilde doen. "Jaywing!, misschien kun je beter de kampend versterken. Dan val je tenminste niet in en sloot." Miauwde moonfur. Jaywing negeerde het en liep naar buiten. "Zijn broer en zus hadden hem nooit gemogen. Aan de ene kant begreep hij het. Zij waren al leerlingen en toen ze nog een broertje kregen zagen ze dat als iemand die hun ouders aandacht inpikte. Boos schopte hij tegen een steentje. Hij struikelde en viel op de harde grond. "Waarom heb ik altijd pech!" Maanbont keek hem minachtend aan. Maar in haar ogen was ook schaamte te lezen. Iedereen schaamde zich voor hem. Hij stond op en slenterde met hangende schouders weg. De volgende ochtend was hij al vroeg op weg. Niet alleen. Zijn broer Stonebreeze en zus Moonfur liepen achter hem. Ze kwamen aan bij een struik met bramen. Moonfur en stonebreeze begonnen ze te plukken. Toen zagen ze dat Jaywing weg wilde lopen. "Pas op, Muizenbrein! zo val je over je eigen poten!" Jaywing negeerde de belediging. "ik ga alleen maar een eindje veder, daar wacht ik op jullie." En hij liep weg. Even later zag hij een diepe, klein beetje kuil. Hij wilde er net omheen lopen, toen hem een geweldig idee te binnen schoot. Snel begon hij de kuil te bedekken met takken, bladeren en een laagje aarde. Na een tijdje was het gat niet meer zichtbaar. Als zijn broer er in zouden vallen, zouden hij ze er weer uithalen en hadden ze misschien meer respect voor hun "kleine" broertje. Hij wilde ze geen pijn doen, maar gewoon "bewust" maken dat ze hem best wat aardiger konden behandelen. Jaywing wachtte tot zijn vroegere nestgenoten zouden komen. Even later was het zo ver. Moonfur en Stonebreeze kwamen aan rennen. Moonfur rende voorop. "Dus daar ben je!, ik zei toch dat....." Ze kon haar zin niet afmaken, met een kreet viel ze in de kuil. Jaywing keek naar beneden. Toen zag hij hoe diep het was! Onderaan lagen grote keien. Moonfur viel met haar hoofd op een grote kei. Stonebreeze begin hard te schreeuwen toen zijn zus niet meer bewoog. Ze was dood... Jaywing verstijfde. "Dit was niet zijn bedoeling!" Iets knapte in zijn hersens. " Zijn schuld..... Zijn schuld In het kamp was het doodstil. Iedereen voeg zIch kennelijk af hoe moonfur was dood gegaan. Maar een paar worden bleven de hele tijd in zijn hoofd rondspoken."Het was zijn schuld". toch leek het dat er in die paar seconden dat zijn zus dood viel, meer met hem was veranderd. Normaal maakte hij zich altijd druk om wat anderen van hem dachten. Nu kon het hem niets meer schelen. Plotseling hoordde hij zijn naam. Hij daaide zich om en zag honeycloud, de medicijkat staan. Hij liep naar haar toe. "Jaywing, ik houd het kort, ik kies jou uit om de 3 opdrachten samen met katten van de andere clans te vervullen." Iedereen die verwachtte dat zijn ogen nu uit zijn oogkassen zouden rollen had het mis. Het kon hem niets meer schelen. "Oké" murmelde hij. Honingwolk legde hem snel alles uit, niet alles bleef hangen. Ze had het over raadsels en opdrachten en edelstenen. Wat kon hem dit allemaal schelen?! Zijn zus was dood! En dat was zijn schuld!" De medicijnkat leek niets te merken. "Oké ga, nu maar. Je moet naar de grote wilg. Voor de rest merk je alles vanzelf wel." Jaywing strompelde weg. Toen voelde hij een harde por in zijn zij. Woedend draaide hij zich om.. Achter hem stond Stonebreeze. "Voel je maar schuldig. Zonder jou was moonfur hier nog geweest! Ik zal de hele Clan vertellen, dat jij haar expres in de kuil hebt geduwd!" Even hapte Jaywing naar adem. "Nee, dat mocht niet gebeuren! Hoe erg zou zijn moeder zich voor hem schamen... Ze zou sterven van schaamte. Nee! Zij was 1 van de enigste die ooit aardig tegen hem had gedaan!" Stonebreeze leek zijn gedachtes te lezen. "Maar omdat jij mijn "kleine" broertje bent, geef ik je een kans, om alles goed te maken." Jaywing vertrouwde het niet. "Hoe kon hij het goedmaken?! Hij kon Moonfur moeilijk weer levend maken." Stondebreeze ging verder. "Je hebt net van Honeycloud gehoord, dat je drie edelstenen moet vinden. Als je die hebt geef je ze aan mij. Anders zal de hele Clan weten dat je een moordenaar bent!" Jaywing voelde zich van binnen trillen. Niet van angst, maar van woede... Pachtend besefte hij dat het nu eenmaal zo was en hij draafde weg over langgerekte grasvelden. Op weg naar de Grote Wilg. 3 (Dapplerose) Dapplerose rende door het woud. Ze voelde zich één met het landschap toen ze besefte dat haar bruine vacht niet op zou vallen. Ze was op jacht gegaan om iets te vangen voor Kastanjeroos. De roodkleurige poes zou vandaag haar jongen krijgen. Hoe bijzonder was dat?! De DonderClan had maar 1 kitten. Bovendien was Kasranjeroos heel hecht met Dapplerose's moeder. En Dapplerose had haar altijd als een tante beschoud. Prooi was schaars en ze mocht van geluk spreken dat ze deze duif had weten te vangen. Ze draafde blij naar het kamp. Haar moeder hinkte op haar af. Ook al zag ze het elke dag, het deed Dapplerose nog steeds pijn om te zien hoe haar moeder zich voortbewoog met een manke poot. Crocusfur keek Dapplerose stralend aan. "Breng die duif maar snel Kastanjeroos." Dapplerose knikte vriendelijk naar haar moeder en liep naar de kraamkamer. Die zat verstopt tussen stenen en planten. Dapplerose wurmde zich met moeite door het struikgewas heen. En dat was wat vijanden ook moesten doen, zodat de moederkatten nog konden vluchten door de nooduitgang aan de andere kant van het hol. Kastanjeroos keek haar aan. Ze glimlachte en schoof een klein beetje opzij. Twee kleine kittens keken Dapplerose aan. Nou ja, aankijken. Hun ogen zaten nog dicht. 1 was gemberrood en de andere was donkergrijze met een zachte, vacht. "Hoe heten ze?" Vroeg Dapplerose. Kastanjeroos liet niet merken dat ze deze vraag verwacht had. "Het rode poesje heet Vlamkit en haar grijze zusje Sintelkit. "Nu is modderkit niet meer alleen" Mompelde Dapplerose afwezig. Kastanjeroos leek haar gedachtes te raden. "Dapplerose, je denkt aan de opdracht die 1 kat van onze Clan vandaag gaat krijgen. Is het niet?" Dapplerose knikte. "Ik vind het eigenlijk niet eerlijk. Waarom Moeten er jonge katten boeten voor de fouten die voor hun geboorte zijn gemaakt." Kastanjeroos snoof instemmend. "Dat is zo, maar ik denk niet dat Applegold de fout zal maken, om jou of een andere net nieuwe krijger te kiezen. Ze is altijd zo'n goede medicijkat voor onze clan." Hun gesprek werd ruw beëindigd door de oproep van Foxstar. "Iedereen verzamelen onder de grote rots." Kastanjeroos keek Dapplerose aan. "Nu zullen we weten welke kat, samen met katten uit de andere clans de opdrachten moet vervullen." Dapplerose staarde naar haar poten. Ze liep snel naar de grote rots, waar Foxster op stomd. Iedereen zwijgde. Bang om zelf gekozen te worden, en bang dat een dierbare gekozen zou worden. Foxstar wenkte naar Applegold. Ze kon komen. De kleine goud-bruine poes trippelde vol zelfvertrouwen naar Foxstar toe. "Ja jij, hoeft niet bang te zijn! Je kiest toch nooit je zelf!" Dacht Dapplerose boos. Ze schudde met haar kop. De spanning werd haar te veel. Ze was anders nooit zo snel geïrriteerd. Applegold begon te spreken. "Ik heb mijn keuze gemaakt. Degene die samen met de drie andere uitverkorenen de drie zware opdrachten zal vervullen is..." Dapplerose hield haar adem in. En Applegold hield de spanning erin. "Dapplerose" miauwde Applegold toen. Dapplerose verstijfde. Toen kneep ze haar ogen tot spleetjes. "Had AppleGold haar wel echt uitgekozen omdat ze daar de juiste kat voor was??? Of speelde er iets anders..... 4 (Amberclaw) Amberclaw genoot van de laatste warmte van de dag. Hij likte zijn vacht schoon en maakte zich klaar voor de jacht. De meeste katten verscholen zich nu in hun holen, wachtend tot de volgende morgen. Hijzelf niet. Er moesten nog zoveel monden gevuld worden... En dan gaan slapen?. Hij dacht het niet!" Zoals altijd voelde hij dat onbeschrijfelijke gevoel wanneer hij iets voor de clan deed. Het stroomde door zijn aderen, in zijn hele lichaam. Hij wilde zijn Clan beschermen, verdedigen. En als het moest zou hij desnoods sterven voor de Clan. De kraamhulp van de SchaduwClan: "Merelsprong" een jonge zwarte poes was druk bezig, om te zorgen dat alle moederkatten en kittens konden slapen. Ze verschoonde nog haastig, een paar mosbedden. Amberclaw had bewondering voor haar. Ze was altijd druk bezig voor de Clan. Nooit dacht ze aan zichzelf. Maar voor haar taak binnen de Clan had Amberclaw een lichte minachting. "De hele tijd achter de moederkatten aanlopen om te vragen of ze iets nodig hadden? En koppige kittens de kraamkamer in sleuren? Nee dat was niks voor hem." "Hé, Merelsprong" riep hij. De zwarte poes sprong lenig op hem af en keek Amberclaw vragend aan. "Wat is er?" "Ik ga nu jagen, heb je misschien nog een voorkeur aan een bepaald soort prooi?" Vroeg Amberclaw. Merelsprong keek hem een beetje spottend aan. "We moeten al blij zijn als we IETS te eten hebben, al is het een bejaarde muis. En Amberclaw sinds wanneer denk jij zoveel aan anderen???" Ze leek inzichzelf een klein beetje te lachen, maar ze straalde serieusheid uit. Amberclaw schudde onverschillig met zijn kop. "Dan niet, het was aardig bedoeld." En met twee grote sprongen was hij verdwenen in het struikgewas. hoofdpersonages Dapplerose (DonderClan) Wijsheid Dapplerose is erg slim en kan moeilijk afscheid van iets of iemand nemen. Met de andere 3 uitgekozen katten, heeft Ze een duidelijke vriendschap. Hoewel dat in het begin niet lijkt. Ze heeft Amberklauw altijd onverschillig en egoïstisch gevonden. Haar band met Featherblaze is overduidelijk. Ze zijn heel goede vrienden. Hun karakter is alleen totaal anders. Jaywing (WindClan) Vastberadenheid Jaywing is altijd niet zo spraakzaam geweest. In het begin mochten de anderen hem niet zo erg, maar later kwam Dapplerose achter de reden van Jaywings gedrag. Featherblaze (RivierClan) Moed Featherblaze is moedig, dapper en heeft veel doorzettingsvermogen. Ze kan erg wantrouwend tegen over anderen zijn. Ze is altijd onafscheidelijk van haar kleine zusje Ragkit geweest. Ze heeft het dan ook altijd haar taak gevonden na de verdwijning van haar ouders om Ragkit tegen alles te beschermen. Amberclaw (SchaduwClan) Kracht Amberclaw, is een sterke grote gouden kater met een lange vacht en amberen ogen. Zijn vriendschap met de anderen "uitverkorenen" was vooral in het begin niet erg hecht. Hij is erg loyaal en vind het belang van de clan belangrijker dan van 1 kat, waardoor hij soms onverschillig en harteloos over kan komen. Hoofdstuk 1 (Amberclaw) Amberclaw werd wakker geschud. Toen hij zijn ogen opende keek hij recht in de ogen van Merelsprong. "Sta op dan" miauwde ze. "Wat?" Mompelde Amberclaw. "Hoezo "wat"?!denk je dat ik hier voor niks kom?" AmberClaw stomd op en volgde Merelsprong. "Wat zou er aan de hand zijn?" Dacht hij. De zwarte poes liep het hol van de medicijnkat binnen. Daar stonden Modderster en Kraaivlek de medicijnkat. Kraaivlek schraapte zijn stem. "Ik en Modderster zijn er over eens dat jij de SchaduwClan de SchaduwClan zal vertegenwoordigen en samen met de uitgekozen katten van de andere clans de opdrachten vervullen." Amberclaws ogen werden groot. "Kraaivlek zei dit alsof het niks was. Je leven op het spel zetten om de fouten van je voorouders recht te zetten , dat was NIET niks!" Modderster zag er ook niet uit of hij het eens was met het besluit, al betwijfelde Amberclaw of dat om dezelfde redenen was... Kraaivlek onderbrak zijn gepeins. "Ik zal je nu de drie opdrachten vertellen. Dus luister." Merelsprong twijfelde. "Mag ik het horen?" Vroeg ze. Kraaivlek knikte, straks zal Modderster het toch de Clan vertellen. Amberclaw zwiepte zenuwachtig met zijn staart toen Kraaivlek begin met het vertellen van de opdracht. "Zoals je al weet zijn het drie opdrachten. Ik zal het zeggen, zoals de SterrenClan het mij heeft verteld. "Zoek drie voorwerpen, drie edelstenen. Ze liggen overal en nergens." Kraaivlek zweeg. Amberklauw keek hem verbaast aan. "Is dit het?, nou dat wordt echt makkelijk zeg." Kraaivlek wiep hem een strakke blik toe. "Laat me uitpraten. Dit is de opdracht. Maar de SterrenClan gaf ook nog hints. Voor elke edelsteen die jullie moeten zoeken, is een raadsel en een waarschuwing. Ze luidden zo: Zo groen als mos. Verstikkend....., zo Rood als vuur..... Vernietigend en de laatste... Kraaivlek wachtte even zodat hij zeker wist dat hij alle aandacht had. Zo koud als ijs.... Giftig Amberclaw wist niet wat hij er van moest denken. "En wat nu?" Vroeg hij daarom. "Muizenbrein! Je moet nu natuurlijk naar de gote Wilg gaan. Daar zul je de andere gekozen katten ontmoeten. En dan... Ja dan moet je de stenen gaan zoeken." Miauwde Merelsprong. Amberclaw knikte en liep weg. De grote wilg was de boom waar de 4 clans bij 1 keer in de maand vergaderden. Gelukkig was het vlakbij. Na een korte tijd kwam hij er aan. Hij was niet de eerste. De drie katten van de andere clans stonden er al. Er was nog een kater, die de geur van de WindClan droeg en twee poezen van de RivierClan en DonderClan. h2 (Dapplerose) Dapplerose keek de goudkleurige kater die net kwam aanlopen strak aan. Dat deed ze automatisch bij een nieuwkomer. "Hoi" miauwde ze. De kater knikte "hoi". Featherblaze zuchte. "Heeft de SchaduwClan nog nooit van "op-tijd-zijn" gehoord?" Dapplerose keek de zilver-witte poes waarschuwend aan. "Hoe heet je?" Vroeg Dapplerose. "Amberclaw en jullie?" miauwde de Schaduw Clankrijger. Ze stelden zich omstebeurt voor. "En nu?... Wat gaan we nu doen?" Vroeg Featherblaze. "Ik neem aan, dat we allemaal de raadsels en waarschuwingen hebben gehoord. En dat we 3 edelstenen moeten zoeken." Iedereen knikte. "Maar we kunnen overal wel zoeken. We kunnen de hele wereld wel afreizen!" Bromde Amberclaw. Dapplerose tikte met haar poot op de grond. "Dat denk ik niet...we kunnen het beste richting het westen reizen." "Hoezo naar het westen?" Miauwde Amberclaw. "Ik heb gewoon zo'n gevoel." Zei Dapplerose. Amberklauw keek haar geïrriteerd aan. "Oh, dus JOUW gevoel is ONZE gids." "Je doet maar wat je wilt, het kan mij niet schelen." Zei Dapplerose rustig. "Dat ga ik inderdaad doen." Miauwde Amberclaw. Dapplerose zwiepte met haar staart. Ze was nog niet echt boos, hoewel ze merkte dat dat bijna ging gebeuren. "Genoeg!, we kunnen niet nu al ruzie maken! Laten we in westelijke richting gaan en dan zien we wel verder." Riep Dapplerose. Amberclaw wilde protesteren, maar besefte kennelijk ook dat dat het beste was. "Oké, laten we dan maar gaan." Zei Featherblaze. Dapplerose rende achter haar aan. Niemand zei iets en zwijgend draafden ze verder. H3 (Featherblaze) De zon ging al bijna onder. Ze moesten snel een schuilplek vinden om te overnachten. "Waar gaan we slapen?" Miauwde Featherblaze. "zie je die uitgesplitst rotsen daar? Dat lijkt me een prima plek" zei Amberclaw. Dapplerose had haar twijfels. "Ik weet niet, ik heb er geen goed gevoel over..." Amberclaw zuchtte "Krijgen we dat weer. Ik heb er wel een goed gevoel over" "Eerlijk gezegd lijkt het mij ook wel een goede plek." Zei Featherblaze. Dapplerose trok haar schouders omhoog. "Als jullie het echt willen. En jij Jaywing?" De Grijze kater knikte. "Oké." Dapplerose keek hem vragend aan. "Is er misschien iets?" Jaywing schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee". Dapplerose geloofde hem niet maar dat liet ze niet merken. "Kom, het wordt zo donker" murmelde Amberclaw. Haar poten deden pijn, maar ze liep stug door. Eindelijk ze hadden de Rotsen bereikt. Dapplerose had haar vacht opgezet en haar ogen stonden achterdochtig. "Er is niks!" Miauwde Featherblaze. Het lukte haar niet om haar irritatie te verbergen. Plotseling spitse Dapplerose haar oren en ze snoof diep. "Ik ruik en hoor iets..." Featherblaze werd boos. "Heb je soms speciale gaves of zo?!!!!" Dapplerose boorde haar klauwen in de grond. "Wat had Applegold haar aangedaan! Ze zat nu opgescheept met katten die haar niet mochten. En wat kon zei er aan doen, dat ze goede zintuigen had!?" Ze wilde net wat miauwen, toen ze een luid gescharrel en gepiep hoorde. Een zee van ratten kwam op de vier jonge katten af. H4 (Dapplerose) Dapplerose maaide met haar klauwen en hielp de anderen. Een angstige geluid drong zich in haar oren. Jaywing! De windClankater vocht dapper tegen het ongedierte, maar het waren er te veel. Dapplerose baande zich moeizaam een weg door de explosie van ratten. Jaywing was niet gewend aan zo'n confrontatie. Niet dat hij niet goed kom vechten, maar hij had geen ruimte om snelle bewegingen te maken, zoals WindClankatten altijd doen bij een gevecht. Dapplerose zag Jaywing opeens kronkelen van pijn. Ze werd woedend niet alleen op de ratten maar vooral op de andere 3 katten. Waarom luisterden ze niet naar haar! Ze zei toch dat het niet veilig hier was!" Ze vermande zich, ze had geen tijd voor dit soort gedachtes. Jaywing zakte inelkaar. Dapplerose pakte hem beet bij zijn nekvel en sleepte hem mee. "SterrenClan! Help ons!" Schteeuwde ze inzichzelf. Alsof haar gebeden gehoord waren rende alle ratten weg en even kater leek het net alsof er niets gebeurd was. De tijd leek voor een paar minuten stil te staan. Amberclaw had plukken vacht verloren en begon snel zijn vacht te likken, om alle sporen van een gevecht weg te wassen. Dapplerose keek Featherblaze aan. De RivierClanpoes keek snel de andere kant op. Ze voelde zich vast schuldig dat ze Dapplerose niet gelooft had. "Het spijt me" leek ze te murmelen. Dapplerose draaide zich om. Jaywing had kreunde van de pijn. In zijn poot zat een grote beet. Dapplerose riep de anderen. Jaywing had dringen een medicijn nodig, rattenbeten konden soms dodelijk zijn!" "Wat is er met Jaywing?" Vroeg Amberclaw kalm. Dapplerose begon te koken. Hoe kon hij zo doen!!!? Een kat Ging misschien wel dood en daar was Amberclaw mede schuldig voor. Featherblaze waarschuwde Amberclaw met haar staart dat hij nu stil moest zijn. "Dapplerose, wat moeten we nu doen?" Vroeg ze. Dapplerose dacht na. "Zie je die struiken en die grote stenen? Ik ga proberen hem daarnaartoe te brengen. Featherblaze kun jij dan wat muurkruipsel zoeken?" De witte poes knikte ernstig en ging ervandoor. H5 Jaywing opende zijn ogen. "Had hij geslapen?" Hij lag op een zacht bed van mos, beschut door een paar struiken en grote stenen. Hij voelde zich iets beter. Zijn poot was verbonden met spinnenwebben en kruiden. Dit was zorgvuldig gedaan, het leek wel het werk van een medicijnkat. Dapplerose kwam van achter de rotsen tevoorschijn. Ze keek hem met pientere, heldere, blauwe ogen aan. "Voel je je al wat beter?" Vroeg ze vriendelijk. Jaywing gaf geen antwoord. Hij wilde niet dat iemand voor hem zou zorgen! Hij moest als ze de drie stenen hadden gevonden, ze stelen en aan zijn broer geven. Hoe kon hij dat nou doen?! En als hij een band met de andere katten zou krijgen, zou alles alleen maar moeilijker worden! Dapplerose duwde een stuk muis naar hem toe. "Hier, je krijgt er energie van." Jaywing begon er moeizaam op te kauwen. Het leek al weer dagen geleden dat hij zoiets lekkers had gegeten. "Bedankt" miauwde hij schor. Dapplerose ging zitten en vouwde haar staart keurig om haar poten. "Ik ben niet achterlijk, ik merk dingen, wat is er met je?" Jaywing verstijfde. Zou hij het zeggen? Hij wilde zijn geheim niet als een last met zich meedragen. Maar.... Hij kon het ook niet zeggen. "Ik kan het je niet vertellen." Zei hij zacht. Dapplerose knikte goedkeurend. "Je geeft tenminste toe dat er iets is. Dat is stap 1 van het "lucht-je-hart proces" Jaywing lachte, voor het eerst in lange tijd. Dapplerose keek hem zogenaamd verwonderd aan. "Dus je kunt wel lachen!?" Net op dat moment kwamen Featherblaze en Amberclaw aanrennen. Ze droegen verse prooi en kruiden. "We moeten verder..." Begon Amberclaw nadat hij een konijn had verorberd. Dapplerose Keek met een strakke blik naar haar poten. "Ik weet het niet... Jaywing is nog niet sterk genoeg, maar ik heb ook het idee dat het gaat stormen. De lucht is zo grijs en onheilspellend. " Featherblaze keek haar verbaast aan. "Hoe weet jij dat soort dingen?" "Ik ben een speurder, ik hoor op dat soort dingen te letten." Miauwde Dapplerose. "We moeten gaan, wie mee kan gaat mee wie dat niet kan gaat niet mee." Bromde Amberclaw. Dapplerose keek hem met vlammende ogen aan. Ze snapte direct wat hij met deze vage opmerking bedoelde. "We laten Jaywing niet achter." Miauwde ze vastbesloten. Amberclaw zwiepte boos met zijn staart. "Je moet me niet verkeerd begrijpen en je moet denken aan wat belangrijk is. We doen dit voor onze clans, voor onze toekomst. Het belangrijkste is dat we die stenen vinden en niet dat we allemaal gezond door het land huppelen. Als er katten moeten dood gaan voor ons doel dan is dat gewoon zo." Dapplerose beheerste zich "Dat betekend niet dat we katten zomaar kunnen laten sterven. die stenen zijn belangrijk, maar dat is een leven ook." Jaywing wist niet wat hij er van moest denken. Dapplerose verdedigde hem en dat bewonderde hij, maar hij moest ook wel bekennen dat Amberclaw gelijk had. Alsof de SterrenClan boos was, begon het keihard te regenen en te waaien. "Snel we moeten weg!, we moeten een schuilplek vinden!" Riep Amberclaw. En met dichtgeknepen ogen liepen ze verder. H6 (Amberclaw) Hoelang waren ze nu al aan het lopen? En het ging ook niet erg snel, met dat gestrompel en gehink van Jaywing. Het weer hielp ook niet echt mee. Het vlakke landschap maakte plaats voor wouden en rivieren. Plotseling hoorden ze een harde kreet. Amberclaw draaide zich om. Er stonden 4 katten. "Wat doen jullie hier?! Kittens!!" Riep een zwarte kater. Amberclaw had zin om de grijns van zijn gezicht te slaan. En zo te zien Dapplerose ook, maar zij Pakte het beter aan. "Oh, zouden wij arme katten alstublieft een droge plek mogen hebben om onze pelsen te drogen en vannacht te overnachten?" De zwarte kater besproken het met de andere katten. "Ik weet wie het zijn..." Fluisterde een gevlekte, pezige poes. "Kom maar mee, ik ben As" miauwde de zwarte kater tenslotte. Amberclaw vertrouwde het niet, maar ze hadden geen keuze. Amberclaw liet zijn gedachtes afdwalen naar de SchaduwClan. Zou het wel goed met hun gaan? hij miste zijn familie, zijn mosbed en zelfs...ja, en zelfs de botte opmerkingen van Merelsprong. Na een tijdje gebaarde As dat ze hem een grote bessenstruik in moesten volgen. Opeens was er een open plek te zien. Overal liepen katten. Het was een groot kamp, en heel anders dan de kampen van de Clans. "Ja mooi hé, en ik ben de leider van hun" miauwde as verwaand. Amberclaw had moeite om zijn klauwen niet uit te slaan. As ging verder: "jullie kunnen zolang blijven als jullie willen en jullie hol is daar.' En hij wees naar een hol wat er niet al te comfortabel uit zag. Amberclaw knikte en seinde naar de anderen, dat ze met hem mee moesten gaan. Dapplerose gaf met een knikje aan dat ze het begreep. "Wij danken u zeer" zei nog even tegen as. Amberclaw Rolde met zijn ogen en liep naar hun hol. Hij zuchte. "Eindelijk, is die as niet in mijn buurt. Ik zou het niet langer met hem volhouden." Featherblaze bromde instemmend. "Maar wat nu?, ik vertrouw as voor geen meter. En ze zeiden dat ze wisten wie we waren." Dapplerose was het met haar eens. "Ja, dat klopt, maar het leek me veiliger om met hun mee te gaan, dan te vluchten." Amberclaw tuurde rond. Er waren veel katten. Sommige waren de holen aan het schoonmaken en anderen waren.... Toen viel hem een klein pluizebolletje vlakbij hun op. Het was een kittens. Dapplerose kreeg het jong ook in het oog. Ze liep naar hem toe. "Hallo" miauwde ze aardig. Het kitten kromp inelkaar. Toen merkte ze dat het jong vol met wonden, klitten en modder zat. "Hij ziet er niet erg schoon uit" murmelde Amberclaw. "Wat zei je?" Miauwde een plotselinge stem. Amberclaw sprong van schrik omhoog. Het was as. " "We zeiden dat hij er veel gezonder uitzag dan kittens die wij wel is zien." Loog Featherblaze. "Ja, dat zeiden we" miauwde Amberclaw knikkend. As kneep zijn ogen tot spleetje en Amberclaw betwijfelde of hij zo ook maar iets kon zien. "Tja, dan is er kennelijk wat mis met mijn oren. Denk je niet?" Miauwde as, maar hij draaide zich om en liep weg zonder hun nog een blik toe te werpen. H7 (Featherblaze) Featherblaze keek zenuwachtig rond, iets beviel haar helemaal niet. As was al erg genoeg maar die geur... Het drong zich in haar neus en bleef daar, zonder dat ze zich kon herrineren waar hij vandaan kwam. Het was geen slechte geur. Het rook vertrouwd en veilig zelfs, maar toch bleef het een raadsel waar het vandaan kwam. Ze moest er achter komen. "Ik ga even een wandelingetje maken." Miauwde ze. Het kamp bestond uit een helemaal zand, opgedroogde aarde en stenen. Verderop stond het enige wat een beetje opviel in het dorre landschap. Een groepje bomen. Featherblaze voelde zich er meteen toe aangetrokken en liep er naar toe. Toen besefte ze dat de geur ook sterker werd. Ze draaide een tijdje om de boom tot ze een luid gekuch hoorde. "Wie is dat?!" Het bleef even stil, toen snakte er iemand naar adem. "Featherblaze???" Miauwde een pijnlijk bekende stem. Featherblze tuurde tussen de spijlen van een rietenhekje dat belemmerde dat iemand ooit de door het hol uit D boom naar buiten kon. Twee katten zaten inelkaargedoken met hun neuzen tegen de spijlen. "Vader...moeder!" Fluisterde Featherblaze. "En hoe gaat het ermee?" Vroeg featherblaze moeder, maar haar stem kolom anders dan haar altijd zo opgewekte en hoge stem. Het klonk schor, het klonk hol. Featherblaze opende haar mond en haar vader boog zijn hoofd om de stroom van woorden uit zijn dochters mond tegen te kunnen houden. "Rustig, denk je dat je kunt proberen ons hier uit te halen?" H8 (Dapplerose) De nacht viel en Featherblaze was nog steeds niet terug. En hoe langer het duurde, hoe zekerder Dapplerose er van werd dat featherblaze niet gewoon een klein wandelingetje maakte... Amberclaw en Jaywing sliepen al, maar Dapplerose wist zeker dat dat haar niet zou lukken. Ze tuurde naar de sterren. Wat zouden haar clangenoten gedaan hebben toen ze weg moest? Zouden ze opgelucht zijn dat eindelijk iemand er voor kon zorgen dat ze een keertje geluk hadden en hun zonden werden vergeven? Of zouden ze bang zijn. Bang dat ze niet meer terug zou komen? Die kans was behoorlijk groot. Bovendien twijfelde ze aan de motieven van As. Hij had hun toch niet meegenomen omdat hij hun wel een droog slaapplaatsje kon bieden. Nee, dat was niet de reden. Een gefluister onderbrak haar gepeins. Ze draaide zich om, even verderop stonden twee katten te praten. Ze zag alleen hun contouren omgeven door een randje van licht. Maar ze was er zeker van dat 1 van de twee katten As was. "Ze zullen er spoedig achterkomen, dat we een dreiging voor ze vormen. Vooral die ene bruine poes is niet op haar achterhoofd gevallen" Dapplerose hield haar adem in en luisterde aandachtig verder. Hij bedoelde haar! Maar ze kon dit niet echt als een compliment zien, in deze situatie. De andere kat antwoordde: "ja, maar wat als ze de steen vinden? Ze zullen die glinstering in het meer echt gaan zien." "Sssst!!! Praat niet over de steen!" Siste as. Dapplerose sloop zachtjes weg. Ze had genoeg gehoord, de steen was vlakbij en ze zou hem krijgen. Het leek haar het beste om de anderen niet wakker te maken. Als ze de steen had, zouden ze Featherblaze zoeken en weggegaan voordat As kon toeslaan. Vanochtend was het meer haar al opgevallen, het was het enigste in deze woestenij wat een mooi was. Ze wilde net har poot in het water zetten, toen ze zich iets herrinerde. Zo groen als mos..... Verstikkend maar ze had geen keus, ze deed het niet voor zichzelf. Ze stapte in het water en trappelde een beetje, Toen zag ze het. Een felle groene steen. Het leek zo makkelijk om hem te pakken, zo verraderlijk makkelijk. Haar instinct zei dat ze weg moest gaan, maar ze zou nooit meer zo'n kans krijgen om hem te pakken. Dapplerose boog zich, nam nog 1 keer adem en dook naar beneden. Ze kwam niet uit de RivierClan, maar ze kon zich wel voortbewegen in het water. Daar was de steen. Hij glimde en liet Dappleroses ogen schitteren. Het viel haar op dat hij niet op de nog veel diepere bodem lag, maar gewoon in het water "zweefde". Dapplerose pakte hem snel, maar net op dat moment schoten er tientallen waterplanten uit de grond grepen Dapplerose en sleurden haar naar beneden. "Dit is het dan, ik Sterf in ieder geval voor iets goeds" was het laatste wat ze dacht voor ze omringd werd door duisternis... H9 (Jaywing) Jaywing rende zo hard hij kon, hij had het wel gehoord. Een kreet. Het was zacht genoeg om slapende katten niet te wekken, maar hard genoeg om voor wakkere katten te horen. Het was niet zo prettig rennen, met al dat zand, maar omdat hij van de WindClan was, wist hij dat je je tenen moest spreiden om grip te krijgen. Gggggrrggssss hij remde nog net op tijd om niet in het meer te plonsen. Hij luisterde aandachtig, maar het enigste wat hij hoorde was het geluid van knappende belletjes. Belletjes onder water?! Er zat daar iemand! Jaywing sprong in het water en dook naar bekenden. Hij was altijd dol, op water, wat zijn clangenoten natuurlijk bizar Vonden. Toen zag hij de bekende bruine vacht. Dapplerose! Hij opende zijn mond en trok haar omhoog, maar dat was niet makkelijk. Overal waren klimplanten. Hij sloeg zijn klauwen uit en hakte ze 1 voor 1 doormidden. Zou Dapplerose nog leven? Ja, hij voelde duidelijk haar hartslag, hoe zacht dan ook. Jaywing zwom omhoog. Proestend hees hij zich op de oever en bleef liggen. Uren later-want de zon kwam al op-werd hij wakker. Waar was hij? Hij tilde zijn hoofd op en keek rond. "Eindelijk" bromde Amberclaws stem. "Wat is er gebeurd?" Vroeg Jaywing, verbaast dat Amberclaw hier was. "Nou ja, het bleek dat Featherblaze ouders door As gevangen waren genomen en Featherblaze heeft hun bevrijd. Toen kwam ze naar ons hol toe en maakte mij wakker. En toen..." Featherblaze viel hem in de rede. "Wilde ik dat we gingen vluchten, As is namelijk niet te vertrouwen. Maar ik merkte dat jij en Dapplerose er niet waren en Amberclaw wist ook waar jullie waren. Dus toen gingen we samen met mijn ouders jullie zoeken en toen vonden we jullie bij het meer. Weet je trouwens wel hoe dom het is om daar te gaan liggen?! Wat als As jullie had gezien?! Maar goed toen sleepten we jullie mee naar deze veilige plek, maar wat deden jullie eigenlijk daar bij het meer?" Jaywing zuchtte. "Laat maar, ik heb geen zin om te praten." Dappleros opende haar ogen en vouwde haar poot open. Meteen werd Jaywing verblind door het groene licht van een steen. "Wat?! Hoe kom je daar aan?!" Miauwde Featherblaze, naar adem snakkend. Dapplerose hield haar schouders op. "Is niet belangrijk, wat wel belangrijk is hoe en waar we de volgende vinden" Categorie:Stormharts Fanfictions